noagendafandomcom-20200214-history
No Agenda 44: "Probably a Super Delegate"
Summary Episode for Saturday August 23, 2008 Listen to this episode Show Notes From Gitmo Nation East and West, it's time for No Agenda! We'll start with Joe Biden and the EU, and the $1Bn to Georgia. Did Biden "phony up" his education for the 1998 election? Will it come back to haunt? Adam brings up some great Biden quotes and candidate associations with the "rich and famous." Both John and Adam nailed the Clinton body count, and here's some new info. Superdelegates -- who's killing who? Is it all violent death or suicide? We bring up the complaint against Obama in Federal Court and his qualifications as a natural born citizen. Phillip J. Berg, a 9/11 "truther" may not be a complete lunatic. Is it all just about the aliases? Did Obama select Biden just to counteract this mess and distract the media? Did Hillary start this whole thing? Let's just dismiss the NTSB report on Obama's MD-80 airplane emergency. The consipiracy theories run amok, especially since Obama flew on a plane borrowed from the Clintons. Adam brings up the new Intel wireless power (and a Tesla reference). How do we switch immediately to Olympic officiating? We discuss Michael Phelps plus the boxing competition and the entire Olympic judging fiasco. How about swimming, to gymnastics and the age questions, and the endorsement battles? Adam claims the Olympics is just one complete politically corrupt money-grubbing scheme. John says none of this would happen if there were ties allowed. John discusses the fall in oil prices and the rise of the dollar (as predicted). What does this have to do with shoes and handbags? Oh, yeah, over here everything is half price due to dollar. Adam claims this is not the bottom and hyperinflation is about to hit the US. John disagrees and predicts a boom once the new president is elected. You'll have to listen for further projections and the Plunge Correction Team. Adam brings up another conspiracy conjecture, WTC Bldg. 7 and how there were too many Enron and SEC documents inside that had to be destroyed. A pulse energy weapon? John says we should Just go get some free DVD's from the Truthers. Adam will meet with the organizers of Niburu.nl and bring back the info. What are water crystals?? John is just slightly skeptical, but Adam may be into it for the nutter entertainment. Links to water crystals are here and here. The UK government can take your kids away if they're too fat or if you're a polygamist? John agrees this is absolutely ridiculous. Just watch, it's coming to the US soon. Didn't this just happen in Texas recently? Sure, we'll let the gov't decide what's best. Even Adam's kids know better. He claims the miniseries "Roots" couldn't even be broadcast today. We're going to hell in a handbasket, well, at least our heads are. What a bunch of crock. We'll leave you with this one: Can the FBI track your cell phone even when it's turned off? Uh-oh, you can't remove the battery from the iPhone. The AT&T building in SF just might be spook central. What's this about the New York crime family wiretap and tracking story? Category:Shows